In the manufacture of certain wet-laid paper products such as facial tissue, bathroom tissue, or paper towels, the paper web is conventionally subjected to a creping process in order to give it desirable textural characteristics, such as softness and bulk. The creping process typically involves adhering the web to a rotating creping cylinder, such as the apparatus known as a Yankee dryer, and then dislodging the adhered web with a doctor blade. The impact of the web against the doctor blade ruptures some of the fiber-to-fiber bonds within the web and causes the web to wrinkle or pucker.
The severity of this creping action is dependent upon a number of factors, including the degree of adhesion between the web and the surface of the creping cylinder. Greater adhesion causes increased softness, although generally with some loss of strength. In order to increase adhesion, an adhesive creping aid is used to enhance any naturally occurring adhesion that the web may have due to its water content, which will vary widely depending on the extent to which the web has been previously dried. Creping aids should also prevent wear of the dryer surface and provide lubrication between the doctor blade and the dryer surface and reduce chemical corrosion, as well as controlling the extent of creping. A coating that adheres the sheet just tightly enough to the drum will give a good crepe, imparting absorbance and softness with the least possible loss of paper strength. If adhesion to the dryer drum is too strong, the sheet may pick or even "plug", i.e., underride the doctor blade, and wrap around the dryer drum. If there is not enough adhesion, the sheet will lift off too easily and undergo too little creping.
The creping adhesive, as an aqueous solution or dispersion, is usually sprayed onto the surface of the creping cylinder, e.g., a Yankee dryer. This improves heat transfer, allowing more efficient drying of the sheet. If the pulp furnish sticks too strongly to the creping cylinder, release agents can be sprayed on the cylinder. The release agents are typically hydrocarbon oils. These agents aid in the uniform release of the tissue web at the creping blade, and also lubricate and protect the blade from excessive wear.
A creping adhesive composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,219. The composition comprises a water-soluble glyoxylated acrylamide/diallyldimethylammonium chloride polymer and a water-soluble polyol having a molecular weight below 3000 as a plasticizer for the polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,544 discloses a reversibly crosslinked creping adhesive which contains a nonself-crosslinkable material that is a polymer or oligomer having functional groups that can be crosslinked by ionic crosslinking and at least one metal, cationic crosslinking agent having a valence of four or more. The adhesive can also contain additives to modify the mechanical properties of the crosslinked polymers, e.g., glycols, polyethylene glycols, and other polyols such as simple sugars and oligosaccharides. Polyamidoamine/epichlorohydrin creping adhesives, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,807 and Canadian Patent 979,579, are currently used in conjunction with hydrocarbon oils. These oils are not compatible with the creping adhesive and do not form uniform coatings on the drying cylinder.
Since the hydrocarbon oils currently in use as creping release aids are not compatible with the creping adhesive, there is a need for improved creping compositions, particularly for use with polyamidoamine/epichlorohydrin creping adhesives.